Finding True Love?
by berrygal15
Summary: Casey and Emily make a bet with Derek. Will Casey and Emily be able to prove to Derek that there's such a thing as true love? Will someone find true love in the end? Or will it just be a waste? DASEY in later chapters


Casey's POV

"Why do girls always like watching these kinds of movies," Derek asked, plopping down in between me and Emily. We were watching 27 Dresses before my stepbrother so rudely and obnoxiously interrupted us.

"Because, Derek, these movies give us hope that one day we'll find our true love. What else would a teenage girl be looking forward to," Emily says simply. Derek smirks as he surely waits for my outburst. I try to keep quiet, not giving him the satisfaction of being right….again.

"Um Em, what about something you know, school? And college? Aren't those a bit more important than love at the moment?"

"Yeah Casey, but you can't tell me that you don't believe in true love, every sane girl does. That's why we fill our heads with all these sappy movies." I sigh, knowing that Emily was right. Man, that girl seems to have everything down sometimes.

"Wait, so girls actually believe this stuff? I thought everyone knew that these things don't happen in real life." Why can't Derek just understand sometimes? Before I could say something, Emily beat me to it.

"Of course we believe in this stuff! It happens all the time! And every-"

"Prove it," Derek stated simply.

"What?!"

"Prove it. I don't believe there's such thing as true love or love at first sight or any of that stuff, so I want you to prove it to me."

"Alright then, we will. What's in it for us if we win," Emily asked, stepping up to the challenge. Oh sometimes I loathe that girl and her big mouth. But then again, without it, I don't know what I would be doing half the time. I still hate it sometimes though, especially in times like this.

"Well, if you win, then I will leave Casey alone for the rest of the time that we live under the same roof. And," Derek gulps like he's going to regret what he says next. "I will go on a d-date with Em-muh-lee, he says dragging it out. Emily's face brightens up at the thought.

"And if you win?"

"Anytime I want the living room to hang with my buds. I get the living room. Also gives me full rights of the remote. And Case? I always have homework that I'm too busy to do, so if I win, you can be a dear and do that for me."

"Isn't that a bit much," I ask at the same time Emily screams out, "DEAL!"

"How exactly are we going to prove true love," I whispered to Emily. "It takes some people lifetimes to find true love, and we're only 16. There's like no way we can find love now. At least wait until we're 20."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. God Case, don't lose your hair over this."

"So are you guys really up to the challenge?"

"Of course we are. We, Casey and I, shall be able to convince you, Derek Venturi that there is such thing as true love. And we will be able to convince you of it by the end of this school year."

"But Em," I whined, "That's like 4 months away."

"Which gives us plenty of time. Come on Case, time to strategize," Emily says, grabbing my hand and kinda forcing me upstairs into my room. I glanced back at Derek who turned to a hockey game, settled in his chair and looked smugly back up at me.

"Emily! What in the world were you thinking when you agreed to that?!? We're only in 11th grade! How are we going to prove true love by the end of the year?" Ok, I might have been overreacting, but you would too if you were in the position I was in. There's no way in hell that we would be able to pull this off.

"I was thinking about my date with Derek that I get when we win."

"Emily, what about Sheldon?" They weren't going out, but lately he's been dropping some hints, and she's been hinting back. Of course she denies it, but it's so obvious. And absolutely adorable!

"Sheldon Schlepper doesn't compare to Derek Venturi. Come on Casey, even you should know this.

"Emily," I practically scream at her, exasperated. "Ok fine, what's done is done. We need to come up with a way to prove that true love it real."

"Ok. Hmm, let's see." Emily sits down on my bed while I go to my desk.

"We can always ask people what they think about love. Also ask some married adults if they think they've found their true love. I mean, why else would they get married," I said, thinking of all the ways to come about this logically.

"Two words, shotgun wedding."

"Fine, but still, there's always the chance that at least one couple out there is in true love. Take George and my mom. They seem to be perfectly happy together."

Emily sighs, and I know I'm in for a real reality check. "Casey, just because people are happy in a relationship doesn't mean its true love. True love isn't always goody goody happiness."

"Well then, what are we going to do? Just get two people who look good with each other together? That's how it always seems to happen in the movies. The two lovers always seem to be obviously perfect for each other."

"Um, Casey, it's not going to be that easy, trust me. Let's just sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow. If I'm really desperate, I will find a way. And trust me, I'm really desperate for a date with Derek."

Derek's POV

"Sammy boy, guess what? Soon, the whole living room, TV included, will be ours," I tell my best friend Sam over the phone.

"What happened? Casey finally decided to give up? That's really unlike her, is she ok?"

I sigh, not believing Sam didn't see greatness of my proclamation. "No, Casey's fine, for now. I just made a little bet with her and Emily that they wouldn't be able to prove that true love is real by the end of the school year. Soon, my friend, this living room will be ours to watch as many hockey games as we want," I exclaim, leaning back in my chair.

"Ohh, so this is a competition with Casey? Should've known, well, talk to you later man."

"Yeah, see you later." I hang up the phone, and jump out of the chair. Hmm, I wonder what Casey's up to. Maybe, I'll just check up on her, make sure she isn't getting any good ideas. She _is_ one of the top students in the school.


End file.
